


Love and War

by dracusfyre



Series: Love and War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OR IS IT? duh duh duhhhhh gonna have to wait for the sequel, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr is an enabler, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: age-reversal au; tony is 21 when obie finally lets him run lead on his first weapons demo, while at the army base, he makes friends with seal team sniper Bucky.  Prompt found athttp://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com





	Love and War

            “Who’s the bigwig that gets his own helicopter ride all the way out here?” Bucky asked as he scanned the sky for the lights of the incoming Apache.  “Even the colonel had to wait for the Wednesday circular.”

            “It’s Tony Stark with a box of goodies for us to test out,” Dugan answered, his contraband cigar an orange glow in the darkness.

            “And Tony Stark is…?”

            “Tony Stark is like the Bill Gates of guns and bombs.” Bucky heard Dugan’s feet crunch on the gravel as he moved closer and blew out a cloud of smoke.  “Word is he’s got a fancy new sniper rifle he’s trying to sell the Army.”

            “Well that explains why I’ve been assigned to be his babysitter,” Bucky said in resignation.  He lowered the binoculars; the chopper would be coming in dark until it was almost on top of the base anyway, so it would be better to stop talking and listen for the sound of the blades.  “How long is he going to be here?”

            “His outgoing itinerary hasn’t been scheduled yet, so I guess however long it takes.”  His voice had a ‘better you than me’ tone in it that made Bucky want to rip that cigar out of his mouth and stomp on it.  It was bad enough when the higher ups foist a well-meaning journalist on them; usually the problem there was to keep them from climbing over the walls in search of a story.  But what in the hell was a rich old man doing way the hell out here? FOB Obelisk was a tiny special ops base in the mountains of Afghanistan that had maybe thirty people on base at any given time.  The food sucked, the entertainment was worse, and now Bucky was going to have to try to keep him entertained _and_ try to figure out how to tell him that his fancy new sniper rifle wasn’t worth the metal it was made of without getting drummed out of the army.

            “Did I fuck somebody’s sister or something?  Why did the shit have to roll down this particular hill?”  Bucky kicked at the gravel in frustration.  “It’s not like my opinion is going to make a difference. Someone’s going to give a briefcase of money to someone with a star on their collar and the Army’s going to have 15,000 new rifles it doesn’t need.”

            Behind them a corporal stuck his head out the door of the transpo HQ. “Incoming,” he said, and then Bucky could hear the chopper blades.  Lights came on just long enough to bring the helicopter down and ruin Bucky’s night vision while the blades kicked up dust and gravel as they whined to a stop.  Bucky turned on the red bulb of his flashlight as he heard the door slide open.

            “Mr. Stark?” Bucky shouted as loud as he dared as he approached.   Thankfully the pilot killed the engine and he could hear again.

            “Working on it,” a voice said from the dimly lit interior of the helicopter.  The only passenger was struggling with the six-point harness, his helmet sitting on the seat beside him. He glanced up at Bucky, hair falling across his forehead.  Bucky stared at the long lashes, the straight nose, and the stubble along a sharp jaw and his brain froze.

            “Be right back,” he said, stupidly, and he turned around to where Dugan was watching him with interest. “ _That’s_ Tony Stark?”

            “Should be.”  Dugan stepped onto the helicopter skids to peer inside. “Yeah, that’s him. Why?”

            “Can he even _drive_?” Bucky hissed, feeling a little hysterical. Almost six months with only his right hand for company, and now his job was to chaperone this walking wet dream?  “I was expecting a rich old white guy, like, I dunno, _Bill Gates._ ”

            “Dude his parents died like, just a few months ago.  He got control of the company when he turned twenty-one.”

            “And when was that? Yesterday?” Bucky ran a hand over his face and tried to get his shit together.  He looked back into the helicopter and almost got a face full of Tony Stark’s duffel bag.

            “It was quite a few months ago, actually,” he said as he jumped down onto the gravel.  The red light of Bucky’s flashlight gave a weird tone to his skin and the bulky flak jacket was not flattering on anyone, but it didn’t disguise the quirk of his lips as he smiled and held out a hand.  Jesus Christ, that _mouth_ , Bucky thought helplessly as he took it.  “Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy. And arms dealer, I guess.”

            “Sergeant James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky,” Bucky said. “This is Sergeant Timothy Dugan, better known as Dum Dum.  Is this all you’ve got?” Bucky said, nudging the duffel bag with his foot.

            “Careful, I’ve got grenades in there,” Tony said, and Bucky and Dugan both blanched and took a step back.  “Not really.  All the toys are in those.” He pointed to the gorilla boxes the copilot and the flight line corporal were carrying into the transpo HQ.  Stooping, he grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder.  “If possible, I’d like a shower and a hamburger, in that order.”

            Bucky checked the time.  “If you’ll follow me, I can get you a shower but midnight chow doesn’t start for another hour.”

            Tony shrugged philosophically. “Lead on.”

            In the short walk from the flight line to housing Bucky managed to convince himself that he could play it cool for a few days.  Just because he’s been stuck out here on this tiny fucking base for five months with only a couple of days R&R at a slightly bigger base a hundred miles away wasn’t a reason to lose his self-control over a mouth that looked like it was made for sin.  Didn’t he tell off a specialist for coming on to a female contractor just last week?  He was way too old to be led around by his dick.

            Bucky was feeling good about that pep talk as he went up the stairs to the housing office to get the keys to Tony’s CHU.  He missed a step going back down the stairs when he realized that Tony was going to be right next door to him, but he shook that off too because he was a professional goddammit.

            “Alright, here’s your home away from home,” Bucky said as he turned on the obnoxious fluorescent lighting and dropped the sheets, blanket, and towel on the bare mattress.  Since it was a guest room it was pretty bare bones; someone had left a rug and a lamp behind when they shipped out, but other than that it was a long, metal rectangular room with all the charm and style of a high school locker. The bed was a metal frame with a mattress the thickness of your average dictionary; when they got here his unit had fought over the good mattresses until all the busted ones had ended up in the unoccupied CHUs.  Like this one.  For a brief moment Bucky felt self-conscious about it until Tony stepped around him to throw his duffle bag on the floor and start unfastening the flak vest with the loud rip of Velcro.

            Bucky stared as Tony pulled his sweatshirt over his head, leaving him in a sweat soaked black tank that clung to the long lean lines of Tony’s back and revealed his slim but muscled shoulders and the cargo pants that were about to fall off his skinny hips.

            Bucky started to sweat.

            Tony grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder, looking at Bucky expectantly.  “Shower?”

            “Sure,” he said automatically, and felt his face get hot.  “I mean, it’s…” He went out the door so he didn’t have to see that amused, knowing look in Tony’s eyes. “It’s right there,” he said, pointing to another of the ubiquitous rectangular buildings that made up the whole base.  The stairs were barely lit up enough to keep you from tripping over it, but you could see the universal symbols for shower and toilet on the door.

            “You’re not going to stay?”  Tony asked and Bucky’s brain went blank for a moment.  “To take me to midnight chow?”

            “Right, uh, well my CHU is that one so I’ll just come back in a hour and take you over there.”  Bucky made a hasty escape and banged his head against his door in frustration when he closed it behind him.  “Get a grip, asshole,” he said and threw himself on the bed, reaching for his zipper.  He had an hour to jerk off enough that he could look Tony in the eyes without acting like an oversexed sailor on shore leave.

 

            Tony blew out a long breath as he turned on the shower, debating whether he wanted to take a cold one after laying eyes on James Barnes in the bright light of his room. Pale grey eyes, thick silky hair he wanted bury his hands in, and a body Tony wanted to climb like a jungle gym wrapped in an army uniform?  For a moment, Tony’d had a crazy thought that he’d wandered into a porn movie and was just waiting for the 80s techno music to start.

            And the look in his eyes when Tony had turned around in just his undershirt? Tony smirked as he stepped under the slightly above room temperature spray.  He’d bet half of Stark Industries Bucky was rubbing one out right now.  Digging out his soap, Tony wondered what Bucky was thinking about.  Maybe surprising him here in the shower and crowding him against the wall of this rinky dink stall, letting the water soak through that tight brown shirt as he lifted Tony up to wrap his legs around his waist, holding him up with those thickly muscled thighs that the army fatigues did not disguise at all. Bucky could pin him against the wall while he fingered him open and bit marks across his shoulders.

            Tony braced himself against the wall of the shower and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself quickly.  When they were ready, Bucky could just pick him up and lower him right onto his dick, and Tony would tangle his fingers in Bucky’s dog tags as he held on for the ride.  Was Bucky a talker during sex, winding him up with praise and filthy suggestions about what he would do to him when they were in a real bed?  Tony bit his bicep to stifle a moan, not sure how far sound would carry around here, and stroked himself faster.  Maybe Bucky was the take charge type and would pin his hands against the shower stall, watching him with those cool grey eyes and daring him to come untouched.

            His climax punched out of him at the thought and he grunted with the unexpected force of it.  He shivered as he stroked himself just past the point of oversensitivity and made sure his hand was clean before he wiped the water from his face.

            Oh yeah.  Bucky Barnes just went to the top of Tony’s to-do list before he left Afghanistan.

 

            Bucky blessed the darkness when he went to pick up Tony for midnight chow because he knew he was blushing from having come twice imagining that wide, mobile mouth wrapped around his dick.  Thankfully it faded by the time they got to the DFAC and Bucky got to introduce Tony to the wide variety of food available on a tiny base in the middle of the night.

            “Burgers and bagels,” Tony repeated.  “Well I did ask for a burger.”

            “Welcome to FOB Ob,” Bucky said cheerfully, and started filling up his tray.

            “So what is there to do here?” Tony asked when he sat down across from Bucky in the surprisingly busy DFAC.  Everyone was eyeing Tony curiously since he was the only one not in uniform but so far no one had come up to them, which Bucky knew would change as soon as someone from his unit showed up.  Honestly, he was surprised that Dugan hadn’t rounded them all up just to give Bucky a hard time.

            “Well, we have a gym, the MWR has most of a game of chess and a stack of VHS tapes, and…” Bucky trailed off, thinking hard. “Sometimes we get nice sunsets. Oh, and we shoot people.”

            “Charming,” Tony said dryly as he bit into his hamburger.  Bucky had to look down at his plate quickly when Tony started licking a trail of grease off his hand and just like that, an hour’s worth of hard-on work, wasted.

            “Yeah, we gotta make our own fun around here. Tomorrow – well, later on today,” Bucky amended, looking at his watch, “is an unsanctioned poker night with the guys in my unit.  If that’s not your thing, I think they’re doing karaoke night at the MWR.”

            “What time am I getting up to meet the brass?”

            “They didn’t tell you?” Bucky patted down his pockets until he found the printout. He took a toothpick from the center of the table and put it between his teeth while he skimmed it.  “You have a meeting with Lieutenant Rogers at 1000, break for lunch, then looks like you’re going to sit down with me and the other Howlies to show us all these pretty toys we’re going to try out for you.” Bucky slid the paper across the table and caught Tony staring at his mouth.  Smirking, he tossed his toothpick on his tray.  “Sorry, we’re discouraged from smoking out here and it has left me with a bit of an oral fixation.”

            “You don’t say,” Tony said mildly, lips quirking when he met Bucky’s eyes. Then he surprised himself with a jaw-cracking yawn that brought tears to his eyes.

            “Come on, I’ll take you back to your room.” Bucky stood and cleaned off their trays.  “Chow starts at 0800, so if you want breakfast you’ll probably want to set an alarm.  Don’t know if you noticed, but the CHUs don’t have windows so it stays dark as shit in there. And there’s no insulation, so it’s going to be chilly if you don’t remember to turn on the heat before you go to bed.”

            Tony fumbled with the unfamiliar keys before he got his door open .  “Thanks for all your help, Bucky.  Sure you don’t want to come inside and, um, help me figure out the heater?”

            It was too dark to really see the look on Tony’s face, but he could imagine the dare in his eyes because it was certainly there in his voice.  Sparks lit up Bucky’s inside like fireworks but then Tony yawned again, swaying slightly.  “You’re the genius billionaire, I think you can figure it out,” Bucky said with a wide grin.  “Get some sleep, and we’ll see if you still need help with it tomorrow.”

 

            Eight hours later, Bucky was rudely interrupted from taking care of his morning wood by someone banging on his door. “Just a minute!” he shouted, grabbing his BDU pants and pulling them on over his boxers, wincing a bit as he had to tuck his erection behind his zipper.

            “What?” He said irritably, opening his door and angling his body so hopefully his visitor wouldn’t notice – oh, it was Tony.  With a slightly evil grin, Bucky leaned against the doorframe, successfully rendering Tony speechless for at least a moment as his eyes traveled over Bucky’s bare chest, down to his groin and then flew back up to his face.

            “Really?” Tony said. “Do you always answer the door like this?”

            “What?” Bucky put on his best innocent look and glanced down, as if not even noticing the hard line of his cock against the zipper of his fatigues.  “I put on pants.  On this base, anyone who’d be knocking on my door this time of morning has probably already seen me naked at some point or another.  Except you, of course.”

            “Yeah, except me,” Tony echoed and his eyes drifted south of Bucky’s belly button and went far away for a second. 

            Bucky would have bet money that whatever was crossing his mind at that moment was probably the plot to a cheesy porno and shit, now he was thinking about it too, and that was not helping the fit of his pants. He cleared his throat. “What do you need?”

            Tony raised an eyebrow and raked his gaze back down Bucky’s body, all the way down to his bare feet, and then back up.  He leaned slightly around Bucky to look at his bed suggestively. “Ready to teach me how to use the heater yet?”

            God, yes. Bucky’s hand tightened on the doorframe as he fought the urge to drag Tony inside his room and kiss that suggestive smirk off his face.  “Well the thing is,” Bucky drawled, “you only have about thirty minutes before you have to meet with the LT. And when I start a project, like showing you the AC, I like to be really… _thorough_ and make sure the job is done right.”

            Tony swallowed. “And thirty minutes isn’t enough time?”

            “Nope. So what did you really come over here for?”

            “Oh yeah.” Tony looked down as if just now remembering he had a suit jacket draped over his arm. “For my meeting with Rogers, would you say he would respond better to a suit or something more casual?”

            For a split second Tony looked incredibly young and unsure and Bucky’s heart squeezed. He waved a hand at what Tony was already wearing, a long sleeved henley and khaki pants. “Rogers is a no bullshit kind of guy.  I’d skip the suit.”

            “Thanks,” Tony said with a small smile.  His eyes dropped to Bucky’s mouth and he ran his tongue over his lower lip, and Bucky ached to pull him up the stairs to follow its path with his own tongue.

            But.  “Believe me, I want whatever you’re thinking about and more,” he said in a low voice, shaking his head slightly.  Glancing around, he saw that they were alone – most people would be sleeping until at least noon, having run operations all night – but the sun was a glaring presence in the sky, illuminating all the different shades of brown and grey that made up FOB Ob, and Bucky hadn’t made it in the Army this long by being reckless.  “But if we get caught, Rogers wouldn’t have any choice but to drum me out of the country and out of the Army.”

            Tony nodded and took a step back. “I get it. I’ll see you later.”

            “Yeah, later.”  Bucky did, however, let himself watch Tony walk away before he closed the door to his CHU.

***

            When it came time to meet Bucky and the rest of the Howlies down at the range, Bucky was impressed to find that Tony was all business, sleeves already rolled up and hands stained with gun oil as he unpacked the gorilla boxes.  All the fancy new toys were lined up on a table at the back of the range and the guys started making cooing noises as they saw them.  

            Tony worked his way down the line of weapons and explained where the Stark model differed from what the Army currently used, hands deftly taking the weapons apart to make a point before reassembling them like it was second nature.  Bucky found himself staring at Tony’s calloused hands, long-fingered and dexterous, with narrow palms and slim wrists and scarred knuckles.  Not, he imagined, the hands of your average billionaire.

            For his part, Tony didn’t seem to notice Bucky’s distraction because he was explaining something to Dernier, switching to flawless French when he noticed that the liaison was struggling with the more technical English terminology. Bucky must have made an interesting face at that because Dugan caught his eye and made a swooning gesture behind Tony’s back. Scowling, Bucky gave him the finger and turned away to start loading magazines.

***

            Later on that night, after dinner, Tony heard a knock on his door.  It took so long to untangle himself from his electronics that the knock came again, more hesitantly. He finally got to the door after tripping over a charger cable, smiling when he saw Bucky on the other side.

            “Hey,” Tony said with his most charming smile, leaning against the door to hide the chaos of his room. “What’s up?”

            “Poker night got canceled for a mission,” Bucky said, glancing around the darkened area to make sure he was alone.  “I thought I’d stop by for some luck.  Can I come inside?”

            “Sure,” Tony backed up to let him inside.  Bucky looked around and just quirked his lips and raised an eyebrow to see the mess; one side looked like a closet exploded and the other was full of electronics.  “So, luck, huh?”

            “Yeah,” Bucky said, curling one hand around the back of Tony’s neck, stroking the thin skin under his ear with his thumb.  Tony shivered at the touch, and the quirk of Bucky's lips widened into a smile.  “Maybe a kiss or something?”

            “I think I can do that.”  Tony hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Bucky’s fatigues and pulled him closer.  Bucky dipped his head and brushed his lips over Tony’s, breath ghosting out with the smell of his after-dinner mint and coffee.  Then came Bucky’s tongue, lightly touching Tony’s bottom lip with little kitten licks.  Tony didn’t realize he was holding his breath,  wound up by Bucky’s teasing, until Bucky _finally_ covered his mouth with his own and he let out a long exhale. He felt Bucky smile and bit his lip in retaliation, feeling victorious when Bucky’s breath hitched.  Bucky’s other hand came up and then he was framing Tony’s face with those big, capable hands, calloused and smelling faintly of gun oil, holding him in place while he took him apart with his mouth. He was being so careful, so controlled, like he was afraid he was going to scare Tony away and all Tony wanted to do was to see what happened when he got pushed beyond that control.  He wanted Bucky to shove him up against the wall, a knee between his thighs, rutting against him fast and hard.

            But he knew without saying that now wasn’t that time, because Bucky was already pulling back with a few last lingering kisses, the final one pressed against the corner of his mouth.  Tony opened his eyes and saw Bucky smiling at him, still cradling his face in his hands.  “Hey, handsome,” Bucky murmured.  “I gotta go, but I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

            “Yeah.  It’s going to take all night?”

            “I don’t know.  But we’re going to take some of your gear out, so I’ll let you know how it does.”

            Bucky still had his hands on his face, so Tony covered them with one of his own.  “Will it be dangerous, your mission tonight?”

            “Nah,” Bucky shrugged.  “Besides, I’m like, a level five Paladin so I’m practically invincible.”  Bucky knew he’d fucked up when Tony’s eyes got wide.

            “ _You,_ ” Tony accused after a breathless moment, “are a _nerd.”_ The joyful revelation in his voice made Bucky roll his eyes.

            “ _You_ ,” Bucky countered, “knew what I was talking about. And I’m a geek, not a nerd.” He dropped his hands and started heading towards the door, Tony right on his heels.

            “Who’s your DM? Who’s your supplier, Bucky? Are you in a game right now? Are you really a Paladin?”  Tony was poking him in the ribs until Bucky turned around and shut him up with another hungry kiss.

            “I didn’t make it through SERE school to give up my secrets to a pretty face,” Bucky said with a smile, opening up the door behind him with one hand. “Not that easily.”

            “I have ways of making you talk!” Tony shouted after him as Bucky disappeared into the darkness.

 

            Hours later, Bucky paced a bit in front of Tony’s trailer, debating the wisdom of knocking on the door again because on the one hand, it’s like four in the morning and most people would be asleep by now, but on the other hand, Tony’s light was on.  But on the other other hand, he doesn’t want to seem needy and weird, but –

            At that point Tony yanks the door open and the light from inside made Bucky squint. “I can hear you walking on the gravel,” Tony pointed out.  “Why didn’t you just knock?”

            Trying to explain his headspace right now would take too long and would definitely sound stupid, so instead Bucky just said, “We just got back and I’m too wired to be in my room right now.  Want to go for a walk?”

            “Sure.” Tony stepped into his shoes right by the door, not even bothering to lace them up. “Where are we going?”

            “Just around,” Bucky said vaguely.  “I hadn’t thought that far, but it’s not like there’s a lot of options.”

            “Ok.” They walked in silence for a bit, their shoes crunching loudly on the gravel.  It was a nice night, an almost full moon and stars unusually clear without all the light pollution Tony was used to.  He’d gotten used to the smell out here, like hot asphalt and gasoline and an odd smell that he could only describe as desert, but at this time of night the smells had actually died down and the air was something close to clean.  “So how did the mission go?” Tony asked finally.

            Bucky shrugged. “Fine.  We had a bit of a close call, but we got him in the end.  I’ll have a report to you about the gear sometime tomorrow.  Why are you still awake?”

            Now it was Tony’s turn to shrug, hands in his pockets.  “Insomnia.  Taking care of business back home.  After…you know…my parents died, I all of a sudden have to make a bunch of decisions, so…”

            “You don’t have any help?”

            “Yeah, I mean, there’s this guy Obediah, he was my dad’s right hand man, he’s been really helpful.  But in the end, it’s still Stark Industries.  And I’m the last Stark.”

            Bucky made an understanding noise, and then it was quiet for a while. Until Tony heard a shrill, piercing whistle, and then there was a deep _roooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr_ noise that split the night.

            “Ah, shit,” Bucky said and grabbed Tony’s arm, dragging him towards a structure that was a darker shadow against the rest of the base that proved to be a bomb shelter. 

            “What’s happening?” Tony tried to peer out the little sliver of sky that was allowed by the concrete and sandbags of the bomb shelter.  There was another high pitched shriek and Tony saw a streak of red against the night sky, but he listened hard and didn’t hear any impact.

            “Indirect fire,” Bucky said shortly, rolling his eyes.  “Just gotta wait it out.”  After a while there were no more shrieks or streaks, so Tony leaned against the wall of the bomb shelter, close enough that Bucky was a line of warmth against his left side.

            “How long do we wait?”

            “Until they give the all clear.” It was too dark to see Bucky’s face, but after a moment Tony felt Bucky’s arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close. Smiling, Tony snaked his arm around Bucky’s back and felt lips press against his temple in return.  Tony turned and lifted his head so the lips met his own, just a little off center. Bucky made an amused chuck and settled against the wall of the bunker, tugging until Tony was between his legs. They kissed there, lazily, tongues curling together, hips grinding like they were teenagers on their parents’ couch.  Bucky slid his hands into the back of Tony’s pants and cupped his ass, a low groan rumbling through his chest.  Tony heard his head hit the back of the concrete wall. “You know what they say about snipers?”

            “I don’t, actually.  What do they say?”

            “Dammit, I was hoping you knew. I haven’t been a sniper for long and nobody’s told me yet.” Tony dropped his head against Bucky’s collarbone and shook his head, feeling Bucky shake under him with laughter.  “Seriously, though, my job is to cover my team’s asses, right? Which means I’m a great shot, and,” Bucky squeezed his ass and made a deep throated _unf_ sound, “a connoisseur of fine asses.”

            “And?” Tony really wished he could see Bucky’s face.  His hands searched for skin under Bucky’s shirt, but it was tucked too tightly into his pants, so he settled for tucking his head into Bucky’s neck.

            “Well, I haven’t had a good look yet, have I?  But I can say that feels perfect. Like it’s made to fit my hands.”  He squeezed again and rocked their hips together. “Hey, guess what,” he whispered into Tony’s ear.

            “What?” Tony whispered back.

            “I like you.”

            “Yeah?” Tony grinned stupidly and rubbed his nose against the slightly stubbled underside of Bucky’s jaw, feeling warm inside.  Bucky’s hands were just resting on his ass, squeezing sometimes but mostly seeming content to just cup them instead of wandering anywhere interesting and it was oddly…soothing.

             “Yeah. You were great on the range today, handling all those weapons like a pro.  How many languages do you speak, anyway?”

            “Three.  You?”

            Bucky snorted a laugh and tipped his head down for a kiss.  “Well, I can speak enough Pashto and Dari to get by, but I’m not going to be explaining how changing the composite metal of a rifle bore affects rifling and accuracy.”

            Tony shrugged self-consciously.  “It was part of one of my Masters’ theses.”

            “One of, the man says.” Bucky slid his hands out of Tony’s pants and ran them up his sides, dragging his shirt up as his fingers trailed over the bumps of his ribs.  Then his thumbs were rubbing circles over Tony’s nipples and Tony was gasping against Bucky’s mouth.

            “Jesus, Bucky.” His hands tightened on Bucky’s waist and his hips surged forward, seeking friction against the hard length of Bucky’s erection.  “For the record, I like you too.”

            “Good.” Bucky was still tracing circles around his nipples, giving them only the briefest of touches.  His hands were so warm, making the rest of Tony feel both chilled and feverish at the same time. Tony shivered and made a sound deep in his throat.  “Want to go on a date with me?”

            “This doesn’t count?” Tony asked, incredulous.  He was like four or five serious strokes away from orgasm and this didn’t even count as a date?

            “This is an IDF bunker, I can do better than this,” Bucky said, sounding affronted.  “We may be in the middle of Afghanistan but I do have some standards.”  He had abandoned Tony’s nipples and now had a grip on Tony’s hip, encouraging him to ride the thick line of his thigh.

            “Sure, yeah, sounds great,” Tony said breathlessly as he let Bucky set the rhythm, giving up all sense of propriety and chasing his release. He fisted his hand in Bucky’s hair, the other on Bucky’s shoulder for balance.  When he tugged on Bucky’s hair he earned himself a surprised _“fuck”_ and then Bucky’s mouth was crashing down on his.

            “Come on, come for me,” Bucky whispered against his mouth.  “I want to hear the sounds you make.”  Right now the only noises Tony could manage were panting breaths, so close that his hips were stuttering.  Then Bucky brought one hand around to the front of his pants, rubbing hard and that was it, sparks flew behind Tony’s eyelids and he came with a long hitching moan.  Bucky was murmuring “yeah, that’s it, get it,” in his ear, pressing kisses along his jaw as he came down.

            Finally Tony slumped against him, boneless, skin still humming. Bucky’s erection was still a hard line against his hip, but he seemed content to just hold Tony instead of finishing, forehead resting against Tony’s temple.  “So I heard there was a lunar eclipse tomorrow night, want to get dinner and watch it with me?”

            “Is this the Afghanistan version of Netflix and chill?” Tony asked lazily, still leaning heavily against Bucky.  He brought one hand up to run his thumb against the underside of Bucky’s dick, smiling when he heard Bucky’s grunt of pleasure.  “Want some help with this?”

            Tony could feel Bucky wavering and his mouth started watering at the idea of getting his mouth on that cock, ready to feel the hot weight of it on his tongue, and then Bucky was pulling his hand away and kissing his palm. “Next time.”

***

            Tony spent much of the next day hunched over his computer while periodically wandering circles around the small, very boring base – he found the MWR Bucky had mentioned and it was just as dismal as he’d described, only with a lot more second-hand and second-rate political thrillers and mysteries stacked on every available surface.  He also wandered by the motor pool and got the bored PFC on duty to show him the vehicles that the soldiers used when they went outside the wire; the armor on them was a rush job if he’d ever seen one, the unreinforced axles of the HMVs groaning under the extra weight.   In his head he started immediately composing an email to Obediah to put together a proposal to the DoD because he could do a better job than this just using the spare metal he had around the lab.  He found the gym along with most of the inhabitants of the FOB and managed to kill some time on the treadmill, trying to lift weights until he got bored with it.  After lunch and showering, Tony thought optimistically that it would at least be three or four o’clock, but when he saw that it was barely after noon he groaned and collapsed on his bed, staring up at the cheap metal ceiling of the CHU.

            Goddammit it was going to take _forever_ for this evening to get here.

 

            After the sun set Bucky wiped his palms on his pants and raised his hand to knock when he heard music.  He leaned closer and listened for a minute, smiling when he recognized a Black Sabbath song.  Smiling, he knocked on the door and said “Housekeeping!”

            “Just a minute!” Tony shouted. “JARVIS, music off.”  After a moment the door swung open and Tony was stepping back to let Bucky inside.  “Hey, sorry about that. Watch your feet,” he added unnecessarily; scattered across the floor in neat piles were gears and rods and other random parts to what looked like a small engine.  Bucky stepped carefully to avoid knocking over one of the stacks and found himself a small clear patch of floor to stand while Tony put his shoes on.

            “Who is Jarvis?”

            “This computer program I’m developing to respond to voice commands.”  Tony patted his pockets as if checking for his wallet then smiled when he realized all that he needed was his security badge.

            “That’s amazing.  That’s going to change a lot of things for people if you can get it to work.” Bucky leaned carefully over to kiss Tony.

            “I hadn’t thought about that,” Tony said, looking thoughtful. “I was primarily working on developing it as an artificial intelligence.”  He grabbed the closest piece of paper, already covered with equations and scribbled notes and scrawled another note in the corner.

            “I definitely want to hear more about that, but first –“ Bucky dug into one of the big pockets of his BDU pants and pulled out two small bottles full of dark liquid. “Can I buy you a drink?”

            Tony took one of the airplane bottles of whiskey and started laughing. “You sure know how to show a guy a good time, Sergeant Barnes.”

 

            When they got back from dinner, illicitly spiking their drinks with the contraband whiskey, Bucky led Tony behind his CHU, full of weeds and the loud humming of the AC/heating unit built into the wall. Bucky tossed a blanket up onto the roof and then boosted Tony up, hearing him walk around with loud pongs, before backing up a few steps to get a running start. When he managed to climb up he saw Tony making a face at the level of grit and grime on top of the CHU, from years and years of sandstorms and rain that never quite washed all the sand away, but Bucky just shrugged and spread out the blanket. “It’ll wash.”

            He lay down and held out his arms for Tony to join him. They finally got comfortable with Tony resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder with Bucky’s arm wrapped around him, hand resting on the center of his chest.  The moon was low on the horizon but full, gilding the base with silver light.  Glancing up, Tony could see the dark shadows of Bucky’s eyelashes and his contented smile. “I didn’t peg you for a cuddler,” Tony murmured with a smile hidden by the darkness.

            “Apparently I turn into an octopus when I sleep.  I just naturally grab on to the warmest thing in bed and just,” he squeezed Tony to his chest, “hold on tight.”

            “Sounds sweaty.”

            “Slippery, even.”

            “Greasy and slick…”

            “Two wet bodies, sliding against each other…”

            “Getting all… _moist_ ,” Tony said, and under his head Bucky shook with quiet laughter.

            “Gross,” he said, still laughing, and then he tilted Tony’s head up for a kiss.  Tony could feel the curve of his lips and taste the whiskey he’d had at dinner.  Bucky’s hand slid along his jaw and then cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer until Tony was laying half on top of him. Tony made a sound deep in his throat as Bucky tilted his head to deepen the kiss and slid his free hand into the waistband of Tony’s pants to cup his ass.

            He moaned into Tony’s mouth and squeezed his ass before releasing him and pulling back from the kiss.  “Jesus,” he said, breathing hard, one hand still tight on the back of Tony’s neck.  Tony put a hand on Bucky’s chest and slid it down to his erection, pressing his palm against it and practically whimpering when he measured its size. Looking up, he saw that Bucky had one hand in his hair and his eyes were closed as he rolled his hips against the pressure of Tony’s hand.  “Jesus Christ,” Bucky said again, and then he was pulling Tony’s hand away.  That was when Tony realized he’d been practically riding Bucky’s thigh, chasing pressure for his own achingly hard erection.

            Tony forced himself to roll back over onto his back, shaky with arousal. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.  “You are a menace,” Bucky said under his breath.  “We’re on top of a CHU for Christ’s sake.”

            “That seems easily remedied. I bet I could find a video of a lunar eclipse to watch later. Much later.”

            “But then you wouldn’t be here to explain how they work.”

            Tony propped himself up on his elbow to peer down at Bucky in surprise and then huffed out a laugh when he saw the quirk of a grin on Bucky’s lips.  “You know how eclipses work,” he muttered as he lay his head back down on Bucky’s shoulder.

            “Sure, but I like hearing you explain things.”

            “Take me to a bed and I’ll explain a lot of things, I promise.”

            Tony heard the thunk of Bucky hitting his head against the top of the CHU. “I swear to God, you are making it difficult to be romantic.”

            That had Tony sitting up again. “Is that what this is about?” He said in surprise, then lowered his voice when Bucky put a hand over his mouth. “ _Romance?_ ”

            “Well, yeah,” Bucky said, shrugging self-consciously.  “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re like the sexiest thing on two legs I’ve ever seen, but you’re also insanely smart and funny and…what?” He trailed off at the look on Tony’s face.

            “On two legs?”

            “Oh. Yeah, well, I’ve got a black Ducati Monster at home and she will always be my first love.”

            Tony’s brain went temporarily offline at the thought of Bucky on a motorcycle, wearing a leather jacket and jeans and big black combat boots, raking a hand through his hair after taking off his helmet.  “You’ve got a…”

            Bucky’s slow grin was perfectly filthy. “Oh, yeah.  I love having all that power between my thighs, the heat and vibrations traveling up my-“

            Tony effectively shut him up by throwing his leg over Bucky’s hips and grinding that perfect ass right down on Bucky’s still hard dick.  Bucky’s hands flew up to his thighs to hold him still, torn between wanting to fill his hands with the tight roundness of Tony’s ass and the acute awareness that _they were still on the roof of his CHU._ “You’re not the only one who likes a lot of power between their thighs,” Tony murmured against his lips, rocking against him, and that was the last straw.

            “Ok, ok, I give up.” Bucky lifted him off and got to his feet, adjusting his erection gingerly as he helped Tony to his feet and grabbed the blanket.  “Let’s go.  We’re going to fuck until we break the bed.”

            “A man after my own heart,” Tony teased as they dropped down from the roof. Bucky shook his head and fumbled for his keys, checking over his shoulder for witnesses before he was shoving Tony into his room.

            Tony had enough time to glance around quickly before Bucky grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a kiss that was surprisingly gentle and slow.  Tony let his eyes close, losing himself in the soft, wet glide of Bucky’s mouth, shivering when his tongue licked inside.  At his waist Bucky’s hands slid underneath his shirt, calloused fingertips raising goosebumps as they traveled up and down his back before they were pulling his shirt off over his head. 

            “Jesus, look at you,” Bucky murmured, running his hands over the lean muscles in Tony’s arms and shoulders.  Tony tugged at his uniform, pulling the lapels away from each other with the loud sound of Velcro and shoving it off his shoulders.  Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave Tony as he started undressing, hungry gaze running over every inch of his skin, lips parted.  When he unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the belt loops the noise of it sent chills down Tony’s spine.

            “Look at _you_ ,” Tony breathed, pausing as he was toeing off his shoes, staring at the sculpted muscles of Bucky’s chest and abs as he pushed his pants to the floor.  He abandoned his project to get naked as fast as possible to put his hands on Bucky’s body, to see if the muscles were as firm as they looked, the skin as smooth.

            It was. They were.  Tony growled a bit and set his teeth into the thick muscle of Bucky’s shoulder, drawing a hiss out of him and then hands were shoving his pants down and off, sliding back up his inner thighs to cup his balls and wrap slightly cool fingers around his cock.

            “Just to let you know, these walls are like, paper thin.  So if you’re a screamer, try to keep it down,” Bucky said with a smirk, eyes heavy lidded and dark as he slid his fingers up Tony’s cock and rubbed a thumb over the head.

            “I grew up in boarding schools, I know how to be quiet.” Tony started pushing Bucky backwards until he was sitting on the bed and then climbed into his lap.  “But generally speaking, I do prefer to make noise.”

            “Oh, I bet.  One day,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Tony and turning to lay him out flat on the bed, “I hope we do this somewhere we can be as loud as we want.”  He bent his head to press a kiss to Tony’s lips as he fumbled for something in a bag under the bed, pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.  For now he just set them on the table beside the bed and dedicated himself to learning Tony’s body, running his tongue over his nipples, biting the crest of his hips, licking a hot stripe along the bottom of his shaft, all while Tony writhed under his hands with bitten off whimpers.

            “Come on, enough teasing,” Tony finally moaned, breathing heavily.  “I feel like foreplay started as soon as I got out of the helicopter, let’s do this already.”

            Bucky huffed in amusement but finally crawled back up his body to hand him the lube.  “Show me how you like it,” he said, his eyes hot and dark as he settled at the foot of the bed to watch, fisting his cock as Tony raised his knees.

            “And he says _I’m_ the menace,” Tony muttered, gripping his cock tightly at the base to try to slow down.  He generously lubed his fingers and tried to concentrate on giving Bucky a good show.  He teased himself for a moment, tracing around his hole before sinking inside, curling his finger as he slid it in and out as he stroked his cock lightly.  He was so fucking turned on that he quickly added another finger, probably too quickly, making a low sound at the slight burn of the stretch.

            His eyes flew open as he felt Bucky stroke a soothing hand down his thigh, having moved up the bed a little. “You’re not ready yet, but you want my cock so bad, don’t you?” Bucky murmured, his eyes on where Tony was prepping himself. He reached out to trace the fluttering rim of his hole and Tony hissed out a breath.  “One day I’m going to put my mouth right here until you are begging for something inside you.”

            “F-fuck,” Tony gasped, running out of patience. “I’m ready, I swear-“ He propped himself up on his elbow to get another good look at Bucky’s cock, and then fell back on the pillow with a groan of frustration.  “Ok, one more finger, then you.”

            Bucky gave him a small smile, eyes still riveted on the slick thrusts of Tony’s fingers in and out of his body. Bucky’s hands were roaming over every inch of Tony’s skin that was within reach as if he were just as impatient.  Finally Tony gave him a nod and said, “How do you want me?”

            “I want to see your face,” Bucky said, cupping Tony’s cheek. Tony nodded and Bucky was reaching for the condom and lube.  He braced one arm on the bed by Tony’s head and the other hand was under his hips, tilting them up as he pressed slowly inside.  His grey eyes were watching Tony’s face as he slowly thrust in and out, going a little deeper each time until he was finally all the way in, hips flush with Tony’s ass. He let out a sigh and rested his forehead against Tony’s and for a moment they just breathed together while Tony adjusted to the feeling of fullness.

            “God, you are so tight,” Bucky whispered hoarsely, drawing back a little just to thrust back in. His dog tags brushed Tony’s chest and the feeling of the cool metal made him shiver and tighten around Bucky’s dick, dragging a low moan out of him. For a few minutes Bucky kept his thrusts slow and easy, hooking an arm under Tony’s knee to adjust the angle until one thrust hit a spot that had Tony arching off the bed in surprise.

            “Holy Christ,” Tony panted, bringing his hands up from the mattress to bury one in Bucky’s hair and wrap the other one around the back of his thigh.  He realized that Bucky was trembling with the effort of being so slow.  “Do that again.  Not every time, but…”

            Bucky grunted in agreement and spread his knees a little bit for leverage.  Then he made the mistake of looking down at where they were connected, where Tony was still hard and leaking precome, and he gritted his teeth around another low moan. “Look at you, split open by my cock.”  He paused for a moment, thrusting shallowly. Tony whimpered and tried to lift his hips to get him deeper, but Bucky held him still.  “I’m going to try to go slow,” Bucky managed, pulling out until he was almost out and then sliding all the way in again, “but I just want to let you know that I’m going to want to go again before I let you out of this bed.  I want you to fuck my face and come down my throat, then I want to come on your chest.” He dragged his eyes down Tony’s chest and back up as finally settled into a steady, mind blowing rhythm. “If that’s ok with you.”

            The mental image of that made Tony shiver again.  “Holy _fuck_ , Sergeant,” he said, then his breath hitched as Bucky’s eyes grew hot and the thrusts grew harder when he said _sergeant_. “You’ve got a filthy mouth, and now I know one of your kinks.”

            “Oh, you have no idea.” Bucky leaned down to capture his mouth, practically bending Tony in half as he rode him hard.  Tony waited as long as he could to put a hand on his cock, loving the feel of Bucky’s body over his, moving inside him, but eventually the need to come was impossible to ignore.  He kept one hand in Bucky’s hair because every time he pulled on it Bucky made a noise in his chest that went right to Tony’s groin, but his other hand went to his cock, stroking it fast and almost rough.

            “God, Tony, I want to see you, do it, come on my cock,” Bucky said, voice ragged and thrusts growing irregular as he felt Tony tightening around him. He hitched Tony’s hips up higher and then every thrust was hitting his prostate. Tony’s eyes flew open on a low moan, pupils completely blown, as he hovered on the edge of orgasm.  Bucky squeezed his eyes tight and buried his face in Tony’s arched neck as his thrusts got deeper and rougher like he couldn’t get far enough inside. “I don’t know if I can wait, you feel so fucking good, God, Tony, you’re so good,” he said, breath hot against Tony’s skin, and then the tight coil of tension snapped, a rolling warmth spreading through Tony in waves as cock pulsed hot come on his hand and stomach, his body tightening around Bucky’s.  He threw his head back against the pillow with a groan, arching his body and pulling Bucky closer, riding hard on his cock as the waves of pleasure kept coming.

            In his ear Bucky was chanting increasingly desperate iterations of “ _fuck, Tony, fuck_ ” and then he was shaking as he came, hand fisted in the sheet by Tony’s head as his body went rigid. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as his hips rolled shallowly as he came down off his orgasmic high, pulling sparks of sensation out of Tony’s oversensitive body that was right on the edge of too much.

            Finally as his breathing slowed Bucky withdrew carefully and took the condom off to throw away.  He snatched a towel off the back of a wooden chair and handed it to Tony to try to clean off come and lube.

            When he was done Tony stretched gratefully, scooting over a bit to get out of the wet spot. “Holy shit,” he said, watching Bucky towel himself off as well. “So does Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell include ‘don’t come knocking if the trailer’s rocking?’”

            Bucky huffed out a laugh as he stretched out beside Tony. “Yeah, sure.  This is the military, everything that might be fun is against the UCMJ. Sex, gambling, drinking. Laughing, probably. But no one here is going to turn me in as long as I’m not stupid about it.”

            Tony turned so that he was laying half on top of Bucky, ignoring the light sheen of sweat covering them both, brushing his lips idly over Bucky’s collarbone while his fingers traced patterns on his chest.  “Why do people call you Bucky?”

            “My middle name is Buchanan.  When I came to the 105, there were like five other Jameses so they got creative.”

            “James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony said thoughtfully.  He sat up and straddled Bucky’s waist so he could get both hands all over that skin while he had the chance. “Can I call you the Notorious JBB?”

            “Hey, don’t put that evil on me,” Bucky said, putting his hands behind his head and letting Tony explore to his heart’s content. “They never found Biggie’s killer.  What’s your middle name?”

            “Edward.  I also like long walks on the beach while watching the sun set, in case that was your next question.” 

            Bucky smiled and smacked him on the ass.  “Rude.  Do you really like walks on the beach? Sounds dull.  Besides, after a few times out here I’m done with sand for a while.”

            “Picnics in the park?”  Bucky made a face.  “Dinner and dancing?”

            “Sure, I like to dance,” Bucky said with a shrug.  “Not all my moves are horizontal.”

            “Oh I bet.” Tony’s fingers wandered up to Bucky’s face and he pressed his thumb into the dimple in his chin.  “So are you ready for round two, or do you need more time, old man?”

***

            Tony only had one more day on FOB Ob before he got called back to the States for an emergency board meeting.  Bucky managed to convince Lt Rogers to let him escort Tony back to Kabul for his flight out of country, but eventually the time came that he had to let Tony walk away without being able to follow him.

            Tony threw his duffel bag on top of the stack of luggage for the loadmaster to put on the C-130 that was his ride back to civilization.  Bucky gathered his hands behind his back in an ‘at-ease’ posture, both to look professional and to keep himself from grabbing Tony and giving him a goodbye kiss that would do Hollywood proud.  Tony shoved his hands in his pockets for the same reason.  “So do you guys have email out here? Phones?”

            “Sure. Why?”

            “If you, you know, wanted to call or write sometime, I’d like to see you again.”

            “Of course,” Bucky said with surprise.  The nervousness in Tony eased at the warm affection in his eyes, the smile curving his full lips. Tony felt an answering grin light up his face. “Barring any unforeseen events, I should be going home in under a month, and then I’ll be due some time off.  I’d love to spend it with you.”

            Tony pulled a business card out of his pocket and scribbled his personal phone number and email on the back.  Bucky’s hands trailed across his palm as he took the card and put it in his chest pocket.  “I look forward to hearing from you, Sergeant Barnes.” 

            "Sounds good, Mr. Stark.  You know, I hate to see you go," Bucky said in a low voice, hiding his heavy heart behind a cheeky grin, "but I am looking forward to watching you walk away."

            And he did stay there, watching as Tony boarded the plane and gave him a last wave, then watching until the plane disappeared into the sky.  He gave himself five minutes to kick the sand and feel sorry for himself before he went on with the rest of his tour.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr, I'm on it](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dracusfyre)


End file.
